Darkness Prevails
by SeanyBlueBoy
Summary: Unrequited love; the story of Naruto and how his love for his best friend affects his life and the people arround him, specifically his other best friend Sakura, and friendly rival Ino.


**Darkness Prevails**  
Chapter 1

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered to himself.  
Sasuke had gone and got himself injured after fighting with his brother, Itatchi; a long heartless battle.  
"I tell you not to get careless, but you just ignore me...", Naruto cried, clenching his fist while staring down at the floor.  
"Naruto, you should let him rest" Sakura entered the hospital dorm, speaking to Naruto with cold words.  
"But I..."-"No buts Naruto, you know as good as anyone that he needs his rest" more of those freezing words, coming out of her mouth that hurt Naruto.  
"You're right Sakura...." he said, as she lead him out.  
Walking to the hospital exit, he never made a sound, just staring at his own two feet moving forward and back.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were walking back home at the dim darkness of midnight, Sakura pushed herself to ask Naruto something.  
"Naruto..." she stopped in her tracks, Naruto still walking on until he realised she stopped.  
"Whats wrong, Sakura?"  
"Why are you so over-protected of Sasuke - I mean" she stuttered.  
"What DO you mean Sakura...?" he took a step back.  
"You act as if you love him...yet you say you really hate him. What is it Naruto? Is he your best friend or is he your worst enemy?"  
He stayed silent, wind blowing strong just enough to hear it's ghastly echo, a soothing voice in the air.  
"I can't explain to you how I feel Sakura, you wouldn't understand, anyway" he began to sob.  
"You...love him?" she asked, but before she could finish he ran off crying.  
"Naruto!!!" she screamed, running after him.

* * *

The next day arrived, and Naruto went through his daily wake up calls.  
He got out of bed and slowly stumbled to his fridge, thinking to himself what he can have for breakfast.  
He got out a carton of milk, a box of bran flakes, and a ramen bowl still lying on the floor.  
The chunky milk just dropped on the flakes as it set into it's own disfigured shape, the ramen at the bottom sticking to the flakes, as it acted as a soup.  
He mixed the malformation of a thing until it was all chunky, and ate it all in one gulp; he got dressed and set out for a walk around the village.  
Just as he got outside, he realised what he ate as he pratically threw up his guts on the side-walk.  
"Why does stuff like this always happen to me...?" he carried on walking, setting on his trip around the village.

* * *

"Hi, Naruto!" one of the village people asked him, but he walked past as if he didn't notice.  
"Is he okay...?" she asked the boy next to her.  
"He's been off all week, especially since Sasuke went into hospital."  
Naruto just kept on walking, ever so slowly around the village, gathering more attention each person he passed.  
Eventually he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.  
"Sorry..." he said as he rised from the floor, then his eyes met with Sakura.  
"Oh...You, Sakura...", he walked past her, knocking her shoulder with his head down.  
"What is wrong with you, Naruto?!" she screamed out, grabbing his arm.

He kept his head afixed, staring at the ground.  
He rose his head and stared at her in the eyes while he started to cry.  
Sakura was startled and let go of his arm, "Why, Naruto...?"  
"Isn't it obvious? Do you know how I feel when he acts like this?!"  
"Na-" she was interupted.

"I care for him more than my life, hes the world to me, but hes too reckless and one day he'll end up dying! I don't want him to be hurt, it's hard to even look at, and makes me cry!"  
"Naruto...but what does this all mean...?" she asked as she sighed.  
"I. LOVE. HIM!"  
Sakura was stunned, her eyes widened as she just stared at Naruto, she couldn't even breath a word to him.

Her teammate, loyal friend, loves the same person that she does, she doesn't know how to feel, her reaction is null.  
Naruto walked off, back home, slowly, walking past Sakura who stared in her place.

* * *

Sakura was still standing in the same position, staring on in disbelief.  
Ino popped round the corner, she was delivering flowers to some neighbours when she saw Sakura spaced out.  
"Sakura...?" she asked, puzzled.  
Sakura snapped out of her trance state and shook her head.  
She looked at her hands, and realized what just happened.

"Are you okay, Sakura? You're so quiet, and you were just standing here in the street, it's kinda worrying, are you okay?" she asked again.  
"I'm fine, Ino, just alot has gone down lately, and I don't know how to feel, or to cope with this situation." she carried on.  
"I simply don't feel so good right now..."

Ino struggled, she was confused, she had no idea of what went on.  
"Do you mind if I asked you to explain what happened? I'm worried about you Sakura, you're letting yourself go."  
"It's nothing, just some crap I don't feel like talking about, hey; why don't we go see Sasuke in the hospital?" she asked, avoiding the question and acting as casual as can be.  
"Well...I guess so, just let me finish my flower delivery, do you mind if I ask you to help me?"  
"Not at all, I'll be glad to help," she smiled casually, as did Ino.

* * *

They went from house to house, delivering flowers to each customer who had ordered them, soon after, they returned to Ino's flower shop.  
"Ino, can I buy some flowers for Sasuke?" she asked, picking up the Violets.  
Ino chuckled, smiled and replied, "Sure, they're on me."  
"Are you sure, Ino?" Sakura looked at Ino, then back at the flowers, it seems their friendship over time has slowly rebuilt itself.  
"Sure! We can go both go see Sasuke and wish him the best of luck! Come on Sakura! Lets go!"

* * *

Naruto was sitting on his bed, all windows closed, all curtains closed, complete darkness.  
He curled up into a ball and stared at the closed curtains, a small speck of light was peering into his bedroom, then he looked down at his feet.  
"Sasuke..." he whispered to himself.  
He got up ever so slowly, he put on his shoes, fastened them up, then left his house.  
_'I want to see you again'_, the thoughts ran through his head.  
_'Even if you don't love me, I just want you to be safe...'  
_He set off for the hospital, unknowning to who he'd bump into again.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of this story!**

**I have been working on this for a while, so expect more to come. ^^ -Seany**


End file.
